nuemek_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Catman
Catman is an upcoming Thailand tokusatsu/animated by Pachirapong Chaiyadech Cast: *Thong (ทอง) *Dum (ดำ), a black cat *Duchess *Pigmon *Alien Baltan *Dr.Thotsakan *Yaksha * Monsters: #Episode 1 - Catman: The Warrior Cat #*Peguila (ペギラ) from Ultra Q #Episode 2 - Mosquito Attack! #*Mosquilatian = Mosquito Monster #Episode 3 - The Secret of the Lake #*Eleking (エレキング) from Ultraseven #Episode 4 - Torapee, Didn't know your parents #*Torapee (ทรพี) from Ramakien #Episode 5 - New Pets #*Iguanodon = Iguana Monster #Episode 6 - Dead Sea #*Crabber = Crab Monster #Episode 7 - Princess Cat #*Duchess from The Aristocats #*Pigmon (ピグモン) from Ultraman #*Squirrelo = Flying Squirrel Monster #*Mongular (モングラー) from Ultra Q #Episode 8 - Best Friend! Catman and Duchess #*Red King (レッドキング) from Ultraman #*Cobragon = Cobra Monster #Episode 9 - Horn-Dinosaur #*King Trix = Ancient Monster #Episdoe 10 - Deep Sea Monster #*Sharkodon = Shark Monster #Episode 11 - The Killer Mushroom #*Mushura = Mushroom Monster #Episode 12 - Haunted Mansion #*Spiderasaki = Spider Monster #Episode 13 - Catman is Dead! #*Tigein = Winged-Tiger Monster #Episode 14 - Catman's Resurrection and Special Belt!! #*Ultraman Jack (ウルトラマンジャック) from Return of Ultraman #Episode 15 - The Monster Sucking Oil #*Bemstar (ベムスター) from Return of Ultraman #Episode 16 - Invasion the Cartoon World #*Mrs. Brisby from The Secret of NIMH #*Jeremy from The Secret of NIMH #*Dragon from The Secret of NIMH #*Auntie Shrew from The Secret of NIMH #*Teresa from The Secret of NIMH #*Martin from The Secret of NIMH #*Cynthia from The Secret of NIMH #*Timmy from The Secret of NIMH #Episode 17 - Explain of Nicodemus #*Mr. Ages from The Secret of NIMH #*Nicodemus from The Secret of NIMH #*Justin from The Secret of NIMH #*Jenner from The Secret of NIMH #*Sullivan from The Secret of NIMH #*Jonathan Brisby from The Secret of NIMH #Episode 18 - End of NIMH #*Black Night = Black Cat Monster #Episode 19 - The Great Gill Man of Terror #*Alien Lagoon = Gill Man Alien #Episode 20 - Adventures of Planet Baltan #*Alien Baltan (バルタン星人) from Ultraman #*Baltans #*Evil Baltan #Episode 21 - Devil Mountain #*Chernabog from Fantasia #Episode 22 - The Prince of Monsters #*Gomora (ゴモラ) from Ultraman #*Red King II (レッドキング (二代目)) #*Garamon (ガラモン) from Ultra Q #Episode 23 - The Goddess Doll #*Big Baby = Doll Monster #Episode 24 - Catman's eye pain #*Zaragas (ザラガス) from Ultraman #Episode 25 - Landslide Bangkok #*Armageddon = Armadillo Monster #Episode 26 - Black Night's Resurrection #*Black Night II = Black Cat Monster #*Evil Ultraman #Episode 27 - Ultraman vs. Catman #*Ultraman (ウルトラマン) from Ultraman #Episode 28 - Return of Peguila, Chonburi's Big Aerial Bombing #*Chandora (チャンドラー) from Ultraman #Episode 29 - Bride of Catman #*Dokyo = Myna Monster #*Fake Duchess #*Alien Pom = Dachsbracke Alien #Episode 30 - Yaksha Commandant, Dr.Thotsakan #*Dr.Thotsakan (ทศกัณฐ์) from Ramakien #*Kumphakan (กุมภกรรณ) from Ramakien #*Maiyarap (ไมยราพ) from Ramakien #*Yaksha #*Phra Narai (พระนารายณ์) from Ramakien #*Phra Isuan (พระอิศวร) from Ramakien #*Snakegasus = Snake Pegasus Monster #Episode 31 - The Lying Wolf #*Wolfman (狼男) from Godzilla vs. Wolfman #*Devil Lady = Lady's Transformation by Yaksha #*Pra Ram (พระราม) from Ramakien #*Phra Lak (พระลักษณ์) from Ramakien #*Lady from Lady and the Tramp #*Tramp from Lady and the Tramp #*Jock from Lady and the Tramp #*Trusty from Lady and the Tramp #*Jim Dear from Lady and the Tramp #*Darling from Lady and the Tramp #*Baby from Lady and the Tramp #*Tony from Lady and the Tramp #*Joe from Lady and the Tramp #Episode 32 - The Greedy Giant Monkey #*Goro (ゴロー) from Ultra Q #*Khon (พระยาขร) from Ramakien #*Thut (พญาทูษณ์) from Ramakien #*Trisian (ตรีเศียร) from Ramakien #Episode 33 -